


Du rhume, des femmes

by LisenChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, leger yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un piano, un Zoro beurré et un Sanji dans un état encore pire, comment va finir cette fin de soirée bien arrosée chez les Mugi? OS - YAOI - Zoro&Sanji again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du rhume, des femmes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclameur : toujours rien à moi, malgré mes suppliques auprès d'Oda-Kami XD. La chanson est interprétée par Soldat Louis et je vous invite à l'écouter soit avant soit en même temps que vous lisez cette histoire ^^
> 
> Paring : Zoro&Sanji
> 
> Rating : c'est plus qu'un K+ mais moins qu'un M… alors à vous de voir ^^
> 
> Blabla de Lisen : Depuis le temps que cette chanson me trottait dans la tête, j'ai enfin réussi à en faire quelque chose. En espérant que ça vous plaise =3

* * *

Très tard ce soir ou très tôt ce matin, tout dépend de quel côté de l'horloge vous êtes, la cuisine du Sunny ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Luffy avait décidé de faire une fête, comme ça, sans raison particulière, juste pour le fun alors Sanji avait sortit de sa réserve les bouteilles d'alcool local achetées sur la dernière île. Mais ce fut un breuvage traitre, et ce, avec tout l'équipage.

Même Zoro pourtant habitué à boire était complètement refait. Et à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il ne restait plus que lui et le cuisinier debout, les autres s'étant écroulés là où ils étaient pour la plus part : les filles dans leurs chambres, plus ou moins dans leurs lits ; Usopp, Franky et Luffy étalés sur la pelouse du pont, les pantalons au bas des pieds après leur vaine tentative du concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ; Chopper avait disparu dés la première gorgée du rhum fait maison ils ne savaient trop où et Brook était en tas dans un coin de la cuisine, l'esprit depuis longtemps partit à la recherche de petites culottes qu'ici on lui refusait.

Marchant plus en zig qu'en zag, l'épéiste s'approcha du piano du squelette et s'assit sur la petite banquette avant de faire craquer ses doigts. Le cuistot le regarda en pouffant, expulsant un peu trop vite la fumée de sa cigarette, manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec.

« Tu compte faire quoi, Marimo ?

\- Ça se voit pas? Je vais jouer. »

Le blond s'appuya à la table quand tout se mit à tanguer dangereusement autour de lui et il attendit une seconde d'être sûr de ses jambes avant de reprendre.

« Parce que tu sais jouer d'autre chose que de tes sabres, tu va me dire?

\- Ferme-là un peu Shitty-Cook et écoute. »

Sanji faillit en perdre sa cigarette quand Zoro commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires. Ce saligaud savait réellement en jouer ! La mélodie s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit, égrenant des notes rapides et sautillantes, une mélodie de pilier de bar à laquelle l'épéiste ajouta sa voix grave et éraillée, bien que rendue un peu hésitante par l'alcool ingéré.

**Du rhum, des femmes et d'la bière nom de dieu**

**Un accordéon**

« Un accordéon ?

\- Ben quoi, tu sais pas ce que sait ?

\- Bien sûr que si abruti, mais là, tu joues du piano je te signale.

\- Tss, je le sais bien mais il y a pas assez de syllabes, ça tomberait pas bien. Je peux continuer ou il faut que je t'en colle une avant ? »

Avec un signe de la main, Sanji lui fit signe de continuer.

**Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut**

**Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux**

**Le diable nous emporte on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

**Oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

Sanji leva sa chope en guise d'assentiment et en tendit une autre à Zoro qui l'attrapa d'une main, continuant de jouer de l'autre même si la manœuvre faisait qu'il massacrait l'air qu'il jouait.

**Helo ! cap'taine fait briller tes galons**

**Et reste bien au chaud quand on gèle sur le pont**

**Nous c'est notre peine qui nous coule sur le front**

**Alors tient bien les rênes tu connais la chanson**

« Ça ressemble pas vraiment à Luffy ça….

\- Pourquoi ça devrait ressembler à Luffy ?

\- C'est pas une chanson sur nous ?

\- … Ch'ais pas, j'invente au fur et à mesure.

\- Ah ? Ça explique tout alors… »

**Du rhum, des femmes et d'la bière nom de dieu**

**Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut**

**Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux**

**Le diable nous emporte on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

**Oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Sanji se mit à chantonner tout bas le refrain en même temps que le sabreur, se balançant doucement d'une jambe à l'autre. Doucement parce qu'il lui semblait que le bateau tanguait fort ce soir.

Zoro manqua le plat du piano quand il voulu reposer sa chope et elle partit s'exploser au sol devant le regard vide des deux hommes. Le regard vert remonta vers le regard bleu et devant le haussement d'épaule du cuistot, il se dit qu'ils verraient ça demain… ou plus tard… fin bref !

**Ça fait une paye qu'on n'a pas touché terre**

**Et même une paye qu'on s'fait des gonzesses en poster**

« Fais gaffe à la suite, Marimo… »

Zoro se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

**Tant pis pour celle qui s'pointera la première**

« Zoro…

\- Arrête de m'interrompre, je sais plus ce que je voulais dire !

\- C'est pas plus mal.

\- Oh, oh… j'ai trouvé encore mieux. »

**Tant pis pour celle qui s'pointera la première**

**J'lui démonte la passerelle, la cale, la dunette arrière**

« Enfoiré, je t'avais prévenu ! »

Mauvaise idée de se lancer dans un Kick quand l'alcool trompe déjà vos sens. Zoro n'eu qu'à se pencher un peu pour éviter l'attaque maladroite d'un cuistot imbibé et de l'attraper par le col de la chemise pour le jeter sur une chaise. Sanji grimaça sur ses fesses endolories en pensant que ce n'était pas cool du tout… Ce légume vert pouvait se torcher autant qu'il voulait, il restait toujours aussi bourrin.

« Je sais bien que je suis irrésistible, Love-Cook, mais reste assit là le temps que je termine… Je m'occuperais de ta dunette après.

\- Vas mourir !

\- Vu que t'es encore plus beurré qu'une tartine de Luffy au p'tit déj, c'est pas ce soir que je vais voir venir ma dernière heure. »

Sanji aurait bien aimé répondre mais Zoro s'était une fois de plus lancé dans le refrain et ne l'écoutait plus.

**Du rhum, des femmes et d'la bière nom de dieu**

**Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut**

**Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux**

**Le diable nous emporte on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

**Oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

« J'ai soif Cook.

\- Et dire s'il te plait, ça t'écorcherais la bouche ?

\- Soit pas chien et fait péter une bouteille, je réfléchis à la suite.

\- Ben évite les femmes cette fois, ou fait quelques chose de plus fin. »

Zoro ricana et attrapa la bouteille que lui lançait le cuistot.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?

\- Je pensais juste que je n'avais de rien de fin… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- T'es grave quand t'es bourré.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne le suis pas.

\- Mais oui, et l'impression que tu vas te viander de ton tabouret ça viens de moi.

\- Chut, j'ai la suite »

Sanji se rassit après avoir faillit poser son cul à coté de la chaise et attendit la suite, curieux.

**Tout est gravé quelque part sur ma peau**

**Tellement que j'en ai les bras comme des romans photos**

« Mouwahahaa… haaa, merde ! Houhahaha »

Zoro tourna la tête vers le cuistot qui se marrait comme une madeleine, étalé de tout son long par terre.

« Et c'est moi qui suis prêt à me viander après…

\- Les bras comme des romans-photos…. Hahaha… J'y crois pas…Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Hey ! »

Zoro avait enlevé une de ses chaussures et l'avait balancé sur le cuistot échoué.

« ça va pas bien ?!

\- Rha, ferme-là, c'est pour la rime et j'avais rien d'autre à te balancer.

\- La rime ? Ah ba là j'attends de voir.

\- Sauf que tu vas rien voir, tu va entendre.

\- Mfrr.

\- Bon, j'en étais où moi ?... romans-photos... Ah ! Oui.

**Blessure de guerre, cul d'bouteille, coup de couteau**

**Tant qu'y aura des comptoirs on aura des héros**

Zoro jeta un regard en coin à son comparse qui avait renoncé à se relever et s'était plutôt installé à son aise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la chaise renversée, les bras en appuis dessus et ses longues jambes étendues devant. Le cuistot leva sa bouteille en baissant légèrement la tête, la rime était bonne il fallait l'avouer.

« J'aime bien le coup des héros.

\- Et vu que ce soir on est les derniers debout…

\- Ça fait de nous les héros, bien vu. »

Un dernier salut de bouteille, une autre rasade et Sanji mata sans vergogne le vert qui jouait mi-pieds nus. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser et c'était plutôt rare ces instants où le sabreur laissait tomber les barrières, alors le blond s'en délectait.

**Du rhum, des femmes et d'la bière nom de dieu**

**Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut**

**Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux**

**Le diable nous emporte on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

**Oh oh oh oh on n'a rien trouvé de mieux**

« T'as prévu quoi après ?

-Après quoi ? La chanson ou le couplet ?

\- Le couplet, crétin.

\- Attends je cherche. Pour le couplet parce que pour après j'ai une bonne idée qui me trotte dans la tête.

\- Dans tes rêves, j'suis bien trop mort.

\- On verra ça. »

**Trois mille du cap et des fois c'est les glandes**

**Quand t'as le cœur qui dérape, t'as les tripes qui fermentent**

**J'essaie de penser au claque aux filles qui s'impatientent**

**Pas au bateau qui craque entre deux déferlantes**

« Ah bah bravo, c'est très fin ça !

\- À chaque fois que tu dis 'fin' ça me fait penser à toi. »

Sanji s'étouffa avec sa clope et toussa pendant un long moment avant de lancer un regard noir à l'épéiste qui plaqua un dernier accord sur les touches avant de se lever, un air de prédateur sur le visage.

« Fin ? Je suis pas fin ! Je suis svelte, c'est pas la même chose !

\- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux… »

Zoro avançait en regardant où il posait ses pieds, zigzagant entre les morceaux de verres qui jonchaient le sol, s'approchant de plus en plus du blond qui le regardait faire un petit sourire en coin. Une fois arrivé près du cuistot alangui au sol, l'épéiste le regarda en se léchant les lèvres.

« T'es prêt pour la suite, Love-Cook ?

\- Je t'ai dis que j'étais mort.

\- T'auras pas à beaucoup d'activer, je m'occupe de tout. »

Zoro se pencha et attrapa Sanji par le col, le relevant d'un coup avant de le pousser vers le canapé alors qu'il râlait.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui suis dessous ?

\- Pas tout le temps, hier tu me chevauchais et t'avais même l'air de vachement aimer ça…

\- Mmmm… Oui mais je ne parlais pas de ça ! »

Zoro ricana en renversant son amant sur le sofa, parcourant son cou de bisous bruyants.

« On reparlera de ça quand on aura décuvés, pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de toi, Love-Cook… »

Sanji fit la moue un instant avant que son regard ne soit comme hypnotisé par les lèvres qui lui faisaient face. Et lentement, les lèvres se rejoignirent doucement, lentement avant de prendre de l'assurance, de s'enhardirent, de se faire cajoleuses… Les mains se joignirent à la partie, explorant et redécouvrant le corps qui se collait contre l'autre. Les souffles se firent plus rapides, les derniers boutons s'ouvrirent et Zoro soupira en sentant contre sa virilité la main aux doigts fins de Sanji.

Avant de se sentir poussé en arrière.

Il pensa un instant que le cuistot voulait être dessus comme la veille mais le vide et le froid qui l'enveloppèrent en lieu et place de la douce chaleur de son blond lui dirent qu'il devait se planter.

Il rouvrit les yeux justes à temps pour voir Sanji sortir en courant de la cuisine, une main sur la bouche et le teint plutôt vert.

« Et ben ça sera pas pour ce soir, finalement… »

Résigné, le sabreur croisa les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Autant profiter des dernières heures avant le lever du jour pour en écraser une.

**Author's Note:**

> Blabla de Lisen (bis) : vous z'êtes déçues hein ? XDD Ben Zoro aussi XDD


End file.
